


Something About You (Has Made Me Fall In Love)

by not_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, Lots of blushing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bear's hs au, i think that's all, no really they're idiots, not sure what to put uuhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_forever/pseuds/not_forever
Summary: In which Ray and Gerard are two high school seniors who are in love. Except they're both too nervous and stupid to do anything about it.(bear came up with this not me)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way (very onesided), Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Something About You (Has Made Me Fall In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bear :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bear+%3A%29).



> this is my first fic and it's not very good but i had a lot of fun writing it. all credit goes to bear @DYK3GERARD on twt because they came up with this awesome au and let me write a whole fic for it. they have the best ideas and i want to write more for this au eventually. go follow them on twitter they're super funny and post great drawings!! all mistakes are my own sorry if there are any.
> 
> my twitter is @let0you0down if anyone wants to follow me :)
> 
> now onto the fic

When Ray got to his car after school, Gerard was already there waiting for him. They had an unspoken agreement to meet after school every day and drive home together. Gerard saw Ray and did that funny little wave, where his pinky stuck out a bit too far. Ray thought it was adorable.

"Hey," Gerard said, smiling as Ray waved back. "How was your day?"

Ray opened the passenger door for Gerard. "My day was good, you?" he asked as he got into the driver’s seat.

"It was ok. I'm kind of hungry though," Gerard answered as he put his seatbelt on. "Can we get food somewhere? I don't have money right now but I'll pay you back."

Ray frowned and gave him a look. "You don't have to pay me, Gee. I tell you every time we get food. And yeah, we can go somewhere. Any place in mind?"

"I know I don't _have_ to, I _want_ to," Gerard rolled his eyes as he said it, like it was obvious. "And yeah. Let's just go to McDonald's."

Gerard pulled his phone out and started texting...someone, which Ray thought was a bit strange since Gerard knew a grand total of 3 people.

Gerard glanced up from his phone. "I'm texting Mikey. I don't want him to worry when he realizes I'm not home." Ray nodded and turned the radio on.

The ride to McDonalds was relatively short and quiet except for Gerard occasionally humming along to the radio. Ray loved when he hummed along to the radio, but he loved when Gerard sang even more. Gerard didn't sing in front of others often because he was sort of self-conscious but he had an amazing voice. Last week when they were driving home _Zombie_ came on the radio. Gerard started out by just humming to themselves, then they started softly mumbling the words. By the time the song got to the chorus they were singing at full volume with their eyes closed, and nodding their head to the beat. Ray tried to pay attention to the road but Gerard was just so...captivating when he sang. He was so into the music and Ray couldn't look away. When the song ended, Gerard's eyes shot open and he blushed like he didn't realize he was singing out loud.

"Uhm, uh- sorry. I didn't realize I was..." He nervously fiddled with his hands, looking anywhere but at Ray.

Ray stared at Gerard and thought to himself _No! Why would you apologize!_ He cleared his throat and tried to find words, then said, "Gerard, don't apologize. That was really...I mean _you_ were really good. Wow. I didn't, uh, know you could sing?" Ray stared intently at the road, trying to ignore Gerard's blush.

Gerard's eyes widened and he blushed even more, still fiddling with his hands. "Oh, I can't sing, not really. I'm no good. I only sing when I'm by myself or with Mikey. I'm sorry for singing right now. I know it was bad and you shouldn't have had to hear-"

"Gerard, stop," Ray cut them off then glanced at them. Their eyes were wide and the blush was still present on their face. "That was really- you were...That was beautiful," Ray mumbled the last bit, then blushed. Gerard's face immediately brightened and they smiled.

They got to McDonalds and ordered a 10 piece nuggets to share. Gerard got sprite and sweet and sour sauce, which Ray made fun of him for. He just stuck out his tongue and sipped his sprite as Ray parked his car in the corner of the empty lot. They talked and they ate and listened to the radio. Ray let Gerard have the last nugget because he's just that nice.

Ray was talking to Gerard about something, maybe his last football practice or whatever happened 2nd period, but Gerard wasn't listening. Not really, anyways. They were too busy watching Ray, the way he moved his hands as he talked, the way he smiled and how bright his eyes were, the way he was so comfortable and open when talking to them. Gerard had seen Ray talk to other people, other football players, teachers and he was never this comfortable and open. It made Gerard's heart hurt in the best way.

Ray only noticed Gerard wasn't listening when they started leaning on the center console. He kept talking, a little more hesitantly since Gerard just leaned in closer and closer. Once Gerard's nose was almost touching his, Ray faltered. He could barely remember what he was talking about in the first place. Gerard was looking at him with huge, captivated eyes and didn't even realize when Ray stopped talking. The way they were looking at Ray made him blush and freeze in place. Ray felt his heart stop, he stopped breathing. Gerard was so close. Their noses were touching and Gerard was looking at him with those eyes of his. Those eyes of his that kept flicking between Ray's eyes and his lips.

 _Those damn eyes,_ Ray thought to himself. Gerard had such large and pretty eyes. Sometimes they looked brown but there in the car, in the afternoon sunlight, they were a dull hazel. Ray couldn't look away. He didn't want to.

Gerard gently placed his hand on Ray's thigh as he leaned further over the console. They were so close. Their noses bumped against each other and their lips were almost touching. Almost... 

Then Gerard's phone rang. It was loud and sudden and Gerard jumped away from Ray as if he just realized what he was doing. What he almost did. As Gerard answered his phone, Ray sat still as a statue trying to process what just happened. What _almost_ just happened. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, like there was TV static playing in his brain. His thoughts were racing and he was blushing a deep red. He looked out the window and flexed his hands, tried to catch his breath. The constant mantra of _Gerard almost kissed me Gerard almost kissed me Gerard almost kissed me Gerard almost_ \- played on a loop in his head as he tried to regulate his breathing. He couldn't believe what almost happened.

Ray looked over at Gerard. They were sitting in the passenger seat with their legs crossed and looking out the window. They looked bored by the phone conversation. Gerard noticed Ray looking at them and mouthed _Frank_ while pointing at their phone.

Ray wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed that Frank had interrupted them. He was leaning more towards relieved since he wasn't sure if he could handle actually kissing Gerard yet. He was finally starting to calm down but the blush wouldn't leave his face. Every time he looked up he saw how pink his face was in the rear view mirror.

Gerard said bye to Frank and hung up. He quietly sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the car. Ray tried to say something but he couldn't find the words. Maybe that was for the best. He didn't know what he would have said anyways. Luckily, Gerard said something instead.

'Wow, it's getting late. I should be home by now." Ray somehow didn't notice that the sun had started to set. But when he looked out the window, he saw the sun was low in the sky and it was getting dark out.

Ray cleared his throat and tried to make words come out of his mouth. "Yeah, of course," is what he eventually said.

The drive to Gerard's house was quiet besides the radio playing at low volume and Gerard talking about something. Ray thought he heard something about Mikey or Star Wars but he wasn't too sure. He was still having a mini internal freak out over earlier. Ray tried to focus on the road and not Gerard because they were just so distracting. Especially when they were talking. Ray couldn't help but glance over at them. Pretty mouth, expressive eyebrows, those damn eyes, animated hands, _pretty mouth_. Ray shook his head. _The road. Focus on the road, Ray._

The next time Ray spared a glance he saw Gerard's hand was resting on the center console. Gerard secretly wanted Ray to hold his hand. He put it there hoping Ray would grab it, but didn't actually expect him to. Ray wanted to hold Gerard's hand, really, he did. Just the thought gave him butterflies. He was way too nervous though. Ray thought he might melt if they held hands, so he just ignored it. Gerard was a bit disappointed but they didn't want to force Ray or make him uncomfortable so they moved their hand back into their lap.

The drive to Gerard's house only took about 10 minutes but it was almost dark out. Street lamps were starting to turn on and some neighboring houses had their porch lights on. As Ray pulled up to his house, Gerard smiled.

"Hey. I had a good time. This was really fun. Let's do it again?" Gerard was looking intently at Ray as he asked.

Ray was still having trouble forming words but he managed to stutter out, "Yeah, sure. Uh- definitely. Yeah, I'd like that." He felt his face blush for the millionth time as Gerard's smile got wider. Ray timidly smiled back. Gerard felt this crazy fluttering feeling when Ray smiled. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Knowing that Ray was smiling because of him made Gerard feel like he was floating. He never wanted to see Ray not smiling.

Gerard shifted their gaze to their house. The porch light turned on and a figure opened the front door and came out on the porch. Gerard looked back at Ray and slightly hesitated before they leaned in and pressed a quick tiny kiss to the side of Ray's face. They meant to kiss his check but moved too fast and wound up kissing his temple, under and a little to the right of his eye.

Gerard loudly said "Bye!" then got out of the car, and walked up to his house leaving Ray a blushing mess. Ray tried to calm down and slow his breathing for the second time that day. When Gerard reached the porch steps, he turned back and waved at him. Ray saw Gerard's wide smile all the way from his car and managed a weak little wave in return.

Ray realized the figure on the porch was Mikey. He could see his glasses and bad posture and how he looked down when talking to Gerard. Mikey looked over at Ray's car, smiled, and said something to Gerard. At least, Ray _thought_ it was a smile. He was too far away to be sure. Then Gerard punched Mikey's shoulder and they both laughed. Gerard waved one more time and then they both disappeared into the house.

Ray wondered what Mikey said to Gerard, then realized it was probably something about him. Ray and Gerard _did_ spend a few hours together, enough time that it got dark before Gerard went home. And Gerard told Mikey he was with Ray. Well, at least Mikey didn't _look_ mad. That was good. Ray tried not to think about it too much. He took a few deeps breaths and drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> ok you made it through!! i hope my writing wasn't too bad :) thanks again to bear. i just love these characters a lot and want to do more with them soon. thanks to everyone on twt who helped and encouraged me. leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
